All For Love
by Cloud Dragon
Summary: The thoughts of Cole and Pheobe near the end of Save The Queen and the day after. R+R! (Complete!)
1. Cole

All For Love  
  
by Cloud Dragon  
  
  
  
AN: I own nothing of Charmed, it belongs to the wonderful Spelling Television Incorporated. I bow to thee. Anyway, all you'd get if you sued would be a bunch of old school worksheets, so I suggest you don't even try.  
  
Chapter 1: For The Best  
  
'Thank God, it's over. It's finally over.' The Source screamed and writhed inside of him, but Cole finally had enough willpower to keep him subdued. 'Pheobe won't be hurt anymore because of me. She'll be safe from me at last.' He gazed lovingly at her tearful eyes, and his heart wrenched when he remembered that it was because of him that she was crying. Her kiss still lingered on his lips, sweet and soft, as he recalled everything since his true life began.  
  
Since he had met Pheobe Halliwell.  
  
He had been sent to kill her and her sisters, but since the first instant he laid his eyes on her, he knew he couldn't harm her, in any way. It had been love at first sight.  
  
'So was Romeo and Juliet,' he thought, a bit of irony crossing his mind. 'Talk about star-crossed lovers…'  
  
He watched Pheobe turn to Piper for comfort. His heart, what of it hadn't been destroyed by the evil that had taken over his body, went out to her.  
  
Leo, the man Cole had considered his closest friend, stared at him with something akin to regret in his eyes. No, it was pity.  
  
Pity that Cole Turner felt he didn't deserve. He was, after all, the form of evil incarnate. He would only hurt his one true love if he were allowed to stay in this world.  
  
Of course, there had been no other choice. If he hadn't of absorbed the Hollow and the Source's powers, Pheobe, all her sisters, Leo, and countless others would be dead instead of just him. If that would have happened, Cole wouldn't have been able to live with himself.  
  
'It was all for the best after all,' he thought to himself.  
  
Aloud, he said: "I will always love you."  
  
Five simple words that sent Pheobe into more tears. She returned the sentiment, giving Cole a sense of peace that he hadn't felt in months.  
  
And as he embraced the darkness that came with death, he reminded himself…  
  
'It was all for the best.' 


	2. Pheobe

All For Love  
  
by Cloud Dragon  
  
  
  
AN: Don't own it. Wish I did…or at least Cole… Spelling Television owns Charmed. All I have are a few treasured pictures of Cole and Pheobe.  
  
Chapter 2: "I'll always love you."  
  
"I'm so sorry…I'm sorry," Pheobe whispered to herself over and over as blood-warm tears flooded her eyes and threatened to spill over down her face. She stepped toward Cole, bending to pick up the crystal dropped by Paige as she flew backward through the air…courtesy of Cole. No, not Cole…the Source. If she thought of the being in front of her as Cole, the man she loved, she'd never be able to go through with her decision. She had to be strong, for the real Cole Turner. For the life they had wanted to share, but that had been ripped away from them in one of the most painful ways imaginable.  
  
She had to help destroy her own husband.  
  
There was one single thing Pheobe was desperately clinging to, like a fragile and tenuous lifeline ready to snap, and that was love.  
  
Love. The one force that still bound hers and Cole's souls. He would understand her choice was because of her love for him, and accept that choice because of the love he felt for her and their unborn son.  
  
Strange that four small letters arranged in a certain manner had the power to create or take a life, to preserve or destroy the universe for two people, male and female.  
  
The fireball Cole was holding at the ready to fling at the other Halliwell sisters fizzled away as Pheobe moved to his side.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, softly, even as she was reaching up to move his head to hers. She claimed his lips and held them, trying to memorize their feel and warmth. Oh, how she loved him. She pulled away and gazed into his beautiful eyes, and felt her tears now falling unbidden across her cheeks. He raised a hand as if to wipe them away, but she stepped out of his reach.  
  
"I am too," Pheobe said, her voice almost cracking with the rush of emotions cascading through her. She hesitantly stepped backward and put the last crystal in place just as Cole tried to follow her.  
  
As the imprisoning shield popped up around him, Pheobe memorized his face, tears clouding her vision.  
  
Piper started the spell, and superficially her voice was calm and strong as usual, but everyone could hear her sadness saturating the words.  
  
When Pheobe spoke, she barely recognized her own voice. It was quiet, tired, cracking, and it was all she could do to keep saying the words that would forever take Cole away, and a large piece of her heart with it.  
  
Her eyes were fixed on Cole as fire began to lick at his lower legs. His face swirled with expressions of deep thought, remorse, shock, and…acceptance.  
  
"I'll always love you," he said, softly, and she knew it was the real Cole, not the monster that had invaded him.  
  
"I'll always love you, too…" she said.  
  
"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space!" they finished, together. She couldn't stand to watch the magic do its work. She finished saying the spell with her eyes boring holes in the carpet, and as soon as she finished, she buried her head in Piper's front as she had done so often in her childhood. She sobbed into her older sister's shirt as Piper tried to console her.  
  
"It's alright Pheobe…It's over," she said softly, voice laced with the evidence of her own impending tears.  
  
"It feels so empty…" Pheobe said, in reference to her heart.  
  
"I know, dear."  
  
Leo orbed all the mourning sisters back to the Manor before he broke down himself. 


	3. The Dream (Absolution)

All For Love  
  
by Cloud Dragon  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Dream  
  
Pheobe's tears continued to fall as she attempted to sleep. Her eyes were dull and tired since she hadn't slept for days. Every time she had tried, she had relived those moments with Cole, and they reopened the wound in her heart each time.  
  
When they had first met.  
  
The night he proclaimed he loved her, told her who he really was, and then she had 'vanquished' him to appease Piper and Prue.  
  
When he came back, to the shock of Piper and Pheobe and the anger of Prue.  
  
How he had comforted her when Pure had died, and promised he'd never leave her…  
  
But he had, and it was because of her. His death was on her hands.  
  
She bit back a fresh wave of tears. 'He loves me, and I love him. Always, no matter what. Nothing can keep that from us.'  
  
Pheobe searched her mind for a way to bring him back, but couldn't summon any ideas to her mind. Her grief prevented her from thinking straight. She couldn't even put a simple rhyme together for a spell.  
  
She fell asleep, the gears in her mind still grinding away.  
  
Pheobe, a voice said, bringing a sense of peace to Pheobe's raging mind. It was a voice she'd recognize anywhere.  
  
"Oh, Cole…" Pheobe said, not sure whether to be happy or sad.  
  
Don't tear yourself up over me, please, his comforting, love-filled voice said. Your choice was the right one.  
  
"But…I can't go on without you…"  
  
You can, and you will, for your sisters and our son. You can live out the life we wanted together.  
  
"Without you, I'm nothing."  
  
That's not true and you know it. You need to move on without me.  
  
"You said when Prue died…you said you'd never leave."  
  
I haven't. As long as you still love me, I'm in you.  
  
"I feel like my heart and soul were torn out of me." Silence responded to her words, so she spoke again. "You were my heart and my soul, Cole. I can't live knowing you were killed by my hand."  
  
I was dead a long time before you and your sisters said that spell, Cole said quietly. Be the Pheobe I know and love. Love life, and live it to its fullest, because you never know what tomorrow will bring. You'll find another to be your heart and soul before long.  
  
"Never," Pheobe vowed.  
  
If you love a dead man, you'll become dead yourself. Move on.  
  
"No, I won't! I don't want to forget you!" She could practically see his smile in her mind.  
  
You won't. You never will. Follow your heart, it still knows what is right.  
  
"At least let me see you one more time. I only have a few pictures of you."  
  
You…don't want to see me right now. I don't want you to remember me this way. Just pretend that we're still in the south of France. Remember that?  
  
A knock on the door jolted Pheobe half-back to reality.  
  
I'll always love you, Pheobe. I said it before, and I meant it.  
  
"I love you too, Cole. I'll remember."  
  
Goodbye… Pheobe felt a slight pressure against her lips, that felt so familiar and so right she never wanted it to end. Then she woke up to Paige standing at the end of her bed, a bit of paint clinging to her cheek and clutching a art canvas in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you up, Pheobe," she said, coming to sit by her on the bed. "But I wanted to give you this." She held out the canvas, and Pheobe took it curiously. "It was supposed to be your wedding gift, remember I said I was going to be a bit late with it?" Pheobe nodded as she flipped the frame over to reveal a beautifully painted picture of Cole and herself, dancing. "I snapped the picture I worked from at your reception," Paige explained.  
  
They were in the middle of a dance, laughing and smiling widely. It looked as if they were about to kiss.  
  
"Thank you, Paige. It's beautiful," Pheobe said, as she took in her younger sister for a hug, tears of happiness rolling down her face.  
  
She could move on, as long as she had Piper and Paige, and the love she still carried in her heart.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: I think I'm done now, unless I get yelled at to continue. This is all the farther my idea carried.  
  
Wow…I just realized this is the first complete fic I've ever written! Yay me! ^_^;;  
  
Anyway, read and review, and feel free to flame…IF ITS CONSTRUCTIVE. If not, such as something along the lines of…  
  
COLE AND PHEOBE SUK  
  
First, I'll be pissed off, and next you'll probably find your head rolling. No one insults my Cole and his one true love. ^_^;; Give a reason for criticism so I can fix it next time! 


End file.
